


Once Drunk, Twice A Girl

by CMSDixon



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Possessive Daryl, Rick Being an Asshole, Rickyl, Top Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMSDixon/pseuds/CMSDixon
Summary: In which Rick turns himself into a girl.How will Daryl cope with this...'misfortune'?





	1. It's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! My name is Courtney and this is my first Ricky! There will be 5 chapters, all which are completed. I will update every few days! Comment and enjoy! :)

The bar was smaller and darker than Daryl was used to, but just hip and loud enough to keep his attention. It wasn't exactly seedy, a little too clean to be drug or STD infested. Still, Daryl was nervous as he sat at the counter next to Rick, who was slamming shots back like there was no tomorrow, leaving his husband in the dust. 

“C'mon. . .” Rick slurred, smacking a noodle-like hand against Daryl's arm, “Live a little, Daryl.” 

Daryl shifted uncomfortably on the bar stool, turning his gaze out to the open floor of the bar, where several couples swayed and bounced to the music. Up higher, a trio of sexy, scantily-clad girls danced above the crowd. He cringed and rubbed both hands down his face. 

“This shit is good.” Rick mumbled, reaching out long fingers for the shots the bar tend kept handing him. 

Daryl had been sitting here, watching Rick drink for about two hours. He was bored, tired, and a headache was starting to squeeze his temples mercilessly. Bar hopping had been Rick's idea, of course. Always the adventurous one, Rick had started out their nightly mission at a rather high-end establishment in Atlanta. Somehow, the trip had devolved to this rinky dink bar and grill that smelled like sweat and grease from the back kitchen. Daryl had taken only one drink before declaring the place unfit. Rick, already tipsy, was convinced the “shit was good.” 

“Look, that's enough.” Daryl cut in, putting out a hand to stop the shot glass from reaching Rick's hand. 

“What? Daryl!” Rick cried, his voice starting out low in disbelief and quickly skyrocketing through the octaves to a high-pitched squeal by the time he reached the “l" at the end of his protest. 

“You're drunk off your ass.” Daryl said, leaning in to catch Rick's unfocused gaze, “That should at least satisfy you a little. I'm taking you home.” 

“Fuck you, Daryl Dixon.” Rick began to grumble, though he showed surprising obedience by sliding down from his stool. 

“Yeah you can do that later too.” Daryl muttered in Rick's ear as he helped his lover back into his leather jacket. 

Rick giggled, “I'll fuck your tight pussy.” 

“Jesus, Rick, keep your voice down.” Daryl squeezed Rick's arm hard. 

“Owww.” Rick howled and yanked his arm out of Daryl's grip. 

The bar tender, who had been watching them the whole time, withdrew an unmarked bottle from beneath the counter and held it up, “If you think he's drunk now, you should try this on him.” 

Daryl turned to glare at the guy, “I said, he's had enough.” 

“Wait, what is it?” Rick asked, curiously, stumbling back to the counter. 

“Magic.” The man winked at Rick, “Wanna try? One shot will have you set.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Rick held out grabby fingers, “Let me try it already.” 

“Rick.” Daryl began, frustrated, “You don't even know what's in that bottle.” 

“Didn't you hear him?” Rick grinned, poking a thumb back at the shady bar tender, “It's magic, babe.” 

“Let's go.” Daryl reached out to grab Rick's arm, but his husband quickly skirted his hand with surprising agility, given his drunken state. 

“I wanna try it.” Rick insisted, “Pour me a shot, mister.” 

“All right.” The guy grinned and pulled out a new shot glass. 

Daryl watched, fuming as Rick plucked the tiny glass from the bar and inspected the clear substance. 

“Vodka? Tequila?” He asked, wonderingly.

“Not quite.” The bar tender was now smiling like the Cheshire cat. 

“Hmf.” Rick shrugged. 

He brought the shot glass to his lips and tipped it back. He let out a groan. his eyes slamming shut the moment the alcohol hit his throat. He slammed the glass down, shaking his head hard enough to send his black curls flying, “Jesus. . .That's strong.” He wheezed. 

“All right, are you satisfied?” Daryl demanded, “Let's go.” 

Rick groped for the bottle and poured another drink, “This shit is good.” 

“You've been saying that all night. I think you're done.” Daryl tried once more, grasping Rick's elbow. 

Rick took the second shot, quick as a flash. His eyes began to water and an instant flush crept up his cheeks. He swayed a little, then leaned hard against Daryl, breathing heavy, alcohol-tainted breath on Daryl's neck. 

Daryl set a few bills on the counter to pay for the extra drinks, and latched a firm arm around Rick's slim waist. Rick was nearly unresponsive by the time Daryl dragged his skinny ass out to the truck. If he had weighed any more, Daryl might have resorted to tossing his limp lover over his shoulders. 

Daryl folded Rick's endless extremities into the passenger side of the truck and buckled him in with care. Rick's head was lolling in drunken bliss and he was mumbling something about zombies. Daryl rolled his eyes and climbed into the driver's seat. 

The streets were nearly empty with the late hour. Daryl's old pickup roared loudly down the vacant lanes, leaving the occasional car far behind. He gave a frustrated grunt when he realized how far from home they had traveled in only a few hours, and pressed down harder on the gas. He wanted to get Rick to bed as soon as possible; the sooner Rick slept off the alcohol and lapsed into a pathetic heap of his hangover, the sooner Daryl could deal with the exacerbated diva-like behavior and move on to a new day. 

Daryl dragged Rick's languid limbs from the truck upon arrival home and practically carried him to the bedroom. Rick's eyes slid open for a few seconds when Daryl began to undress him, but murmured a pleased, kitten purr when he realized it was only his husband disrobing him. 

With Rick in bed, Daryl went to the bathroom and thoroughly scrubbed his teeth, ran through the shower and changed into fresh boxers. He returned to the bedroom to find Rick curled up in the fetal position, sound asleep. Daryl smiled and shook his head, unable to resist the cuteness, no matter how irritated he had been at Rick earlier. He climbed into bed behind Rick and spooned his husband's warm, soft body with gentle, wandering hands. He traced those familiar dips and crevices until sleep took him and he let himself blissfully dream, convinced all would be well by morning. 

~

Rick's mind slowly dredged itself from sleep, trying and failing to whisk away the cobwebs. He could feel the headache from last night's drinking beginning to throb inside his skull. He didn't want to move because the bed was so soft and warm, and he could feel Daryl curled up behind him, breathing slow and steady on his back. 

Rick gave a groan as his eyelids fluttered open, then clamped shut again. The sunlight coming through the curtains was much too bright. He felt around for the edge of the sheets and pulled them up over his head to block out the stark illumination. 

It was the start of a new week; the weekend was over, and it was time to get back to work. Rick dreaded the thought of even trying to get to the precinct in this hungover state. Facing Shane or even Michonne would be a trial and tribulation within itself. He didn't even think he could produce one ruled regulation if he tried. 

Rick curled up tighter, wiggling his butt back into the cradle of Daryl's legs and chest. Daryl instinctively moved closer, and his strong arm closed tighter around Rick's waist. He made a cute, contented sound in his sleep that made Rick reach down to grasp the back of his lover's hand. 

At peace that there was absolutely nothing motivating him to move, Rick drifted back to sleep. He dreamed something strange – that a girl came into the room and asked him to sleep with her. But the girl turned out to be a guy, and she ran out the window of the bedroom, off a balcony that didn't exist in reality. 

Rick startled awake, batting at the sheets that were suffocating him. It was terribly hot underneath the covers, and his body was doing a strange, tingling thing he had never felt before. His insides felt like jelly, hot, quivering jelly that made him tremble and jerk with the sensitivity. 

“Rick?” Daryl mumbled, poking bleary eyes above the edge of the sheet to figure out what Rick was thrashing about. 

“Ughh. . .” Rick groaned, craning his neck to keep his chin clear of the sheets, “I. . .I think I drank too much. . .I don't feel right.” 

Daryl rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “I'll go make some coffee.” 

“Okay. . .Maybe a shower too. . .I feel. ..” Rick frowned, trying to discern the strange, sticky feeling he was experiencing, especially down there. . .

“Are you okay?” Daryl frowned, noting the distress on Rick's features. 

“I. .. I don't know. . .” Rick began to sit up, only to find his head spinning, “Oh God. . .” He sagged against the pillow. 

“What is it?” Daryl asked, sitting upright in alarm. 

“I don't know. . .I'll be okay.” Rick held his head between his hands, “Bad hangover, I guess.” 

“Do you remember anything about last night?” Daryl asked. 

“The first few places. . .” Rick shrugged, “I think I had a good time.” 

“You did.” Daryl nodded with raised brows, “A lot. I had to drag you out kicking and screaming.” 

“What? No.” Rick began to shake his head. He could have a problem with being told 'no', but he usually listened to Daryl. 

“Well, I may be exaggerating a bit, but you didn't want to go.” Daryl chuckled. 

“Next time, try to to stop me before the memory loss kicks in.” Rick laughed, weakly, throwing the covers back. 

As he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he heard Daryl give an audible gasp. It was quickly followed by a sharp, “What the fuck?” 

Rick spun around, “What is it?” 

Daryl was staring at him with round eyes, his mouth hanging open . . . As if Rick had grown another head. 

“Jesus, what is it?” Rick demanded. 

“Y-...you're. . .” Daryl sputtered, pointing a finger at Rick's chest, “You- what the FUCK?!” 

“What the hell are y-. . .” Rick began, looking down at his own chest. The words died right on his lips as his gaze came to rest on the now much more prominent swell of his chest, peaked by larger, pink nipples. It was very uncommon for Rick to be struck silent, or for him to have no words for a situation. . . But no curse or cheery remark could've prepared him for the moment when he looked down to see his two, new breasts for the very first time.

TBC...


	2. Too Good Of An Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys! I know I said I was gong to update every other day, but I just can't resists posting again!!!

Daryl's expression was concerned, but very curious as he placed a steaming mug of coffee before Rick. Rick had thrown a hoodie on to cover the modest, but firm and perky rack that was now attached to his chest. After Daryl's exclamation in the bedroom, he had run to the bathroom, locked himself inside and stripped down to see if the change had been complete. Indeed, male parts had been replaced by much smaller, but just as sensitive lady bits. He was a girl, by some crazy curse, spell, or magic. It was inconceivable, highly improbable, ridiculous if Rick hadn't actually experienced it. 

“So. . .” Daryl said, slowly, “Is everything. . .different?” 

“If you're asking me if I have a vagina now, the answer is yes.” Rick replied, sharply. 

Daryl flicked a tongue out to across his lower lip. He rocked on his heels, then asked, curiously, “Did you. . .you know. . .”

“No!” Rick cried, slapping a hand down on the table, “What is wrong with you? Of course I didn't . . . didn't . . . touch it.” 

“I'm just asking!” Daryl held up his hands, “Its what I would do.” 

“Well, I'm not you. . .pervert.” Rick stuck his tongue at Daryl, “Forgive me if I'm a little freaked out that my dick is gone.” 

“I'm sure it's not gone.” Daryl reasoned, “Whatever it is, it can't be permanent.” 

“But what if it is?” Rick cried, "I have Carl next weekend! I have work! I can't go looking like this!” 

“You can. . .hide it.” Daryl suggested, “I mean, they're not that big, so. . .” 

“Oh, great. Thanks a lot!” Rick exclaimed. 

“I'm just saying, if you don't wear such ridiculously tight clothing, you could probably hide that you're. . a . . .a girl.” 

“I'm not a girl.” Rick snapped, “I just look like one momentarily.” 

“Okay, so what do you want to do for today. I mean, we're supposed to go fishing with Axel and Carol.” Daryl reminded him. 

Rick sighed and covered his face with his hands, “I can't go.”

“I can call and cancel, tell them you're sick.” 

Rick moaned, “This is such bad timing!” 

“Okay, I'm gonna do it.” Daryl said, “We can't go anywhere with you like this. You'll freak out if anyone even glances at your tits.” 

Rick suppressed a growl of frustration. Daryl was not taking this seriously. He seemed more intent on Rick's new breasts than figuring out how they could reverse the change. He knew Daryl was bi, but figured all urges went away after they got married. Rick knew that look; Daryl wanted to touch – badly. 

Daryl was only gone for a few minutes on the phone with Carol. Rick could hear him sincerely explaining that Rick had become severely ill overnight. Sorry, he couldn't even make an appearance; everything will be okay, it's probably just a twenty-four hour flu. Rick could only hope that this ordeal would be over in that short amount of time. 

When Daryl returned, he held up a finger, “I think I might know where you got this.” 

“Where?” Rick asked, excitedly. 

“The last place we were at. It was a dump. The bar tender gave you some kind of drink in an unmarked bottle, called it 'magic.' It sounds kind of out there, but I thought it would be worth a try.” 

Rick nodded, eagerly, popping up off the chair. He was on his way to the bedroom to get dressed when he stopped short. He crossed his arms over his breasts, and glanced back at Daryl, uneasily, “I can't go out like this.” 

“If you're that freaked out, I'll go harass the motherfucker by myself.” Daryl said, following Rick to the base of the stairs. He came up behind Rick and placed his hands on Rick's stomach, rocking him gently, “I'll figure it out.” 

Rick laid his head back against Daryl's shoulder and blew out a sigh, “But I don't want you to leave me here by myself either.” 

Daryl nodded, “Okay. We can just take the day off if you want.” 

Rick nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing in Daryl's grasp. He could feel Daryl's breath soft on his cheek, the warmth of his body curling around Rick's, his hands resting low on Rick's stomach. Rick squeezed his eyes shut tighter at Daryl's finger crawled a bit lower, pressing in. Heat began to curl there, a strange tingling, tightening sensation that made Rick's whole body hum with need. 

He pulled away, shocked at his new body's response to Daryl's touch. It was unlike male arousal; it didn't just consume his groin, but his entire body. 

“What?” Daryl asked, an impish grin on his face. 

“I'm gonna go take a shower!” Rick declared, flushing deeply. 

“Okay. I'll be waiting for you.” Daryl said. 

Rick raced up the stairs, eager to escape the way Daryl's eyes undressed him, took him, aroused him. It was wrong; he was in a very bad predicament here, and he shouldn't be thinking about sex. What if there was something wrong with this body? What if the curse didn't mingle well with sex?  
There were too many open possibilities to be taking risks. 

Rick shut himself inside the bathroom and slowly began to undress, trying not to touch himself too intimately. Lifting curious, bashful eyes to the mirror, he lifted the shirt off over his head and gazed at his breasts. They were small, likely to be only A cups, but they were so round and firm. The nipples were taut with the sweep of cold air, causing a shudder to go through Rick. He drew in a deep breath and tugged his boxers down. Smooth, bare skin met his gaze, a rounded V where his cock should have been. 

Rick reached out to lean on the counter for support. The sight of the womanly curves made him feel uneasy, dizzy even. The hot, wet sensations trickling down to his core were new, shocking. . .but good. He recalled Daryl's hopeful question, and was all at once convinced that his husband was not a pervert. It was a good idea. 

Biting his lower lip, Rick shifted his thighs apart and reached down with a quivering hand. The first brush of his fingertips against the velvety soft folds made his body jump as if electrocuted. Rick swallowed back a screech and pressed his fingers in deeper, sliding past the tender lips and finding himself immensely wet. 

“Ahh. . .” He let out a ragged moan. 

His legs felt weak already, though he was sure he hadn't cum yet. He drew in a deep breath and slid his finger all the way up the cleft, gasping when he grazed the swollen bud of flesh at the top. The muscles deep down clenched together all at once, raking white-hot claws of desire along his insides. 

Sinking to his knees in front of the counter, Rick pressed his finger in, finding his new entrance completely slick and easily accessible. His finger sank all the way in without resistance, wringing another needy gasp from his throat. He pressed his finger in several times, probing around the inner walls with curious naivety. The penetration felt breath-takingly wonderful, but his attention was drawn back to the tight, wet clitoris where the sensations were the strongest. He stroked with gentle fingers, unsure of the pressure he should apply. The simple sweep of his fingertips made his whole body go rigid. His head thunked against the counter when he weakly fell forward. 

Rick gasped, ripping his hand away from his crotch when there came a knock on the door. Daryl's voice drifted into the bathroom, “Are you okay in there?” 

Rick tried to form an answer, but his senses were laid waste by the extreme arousal. The door swung inward before he could tell Daryl he was fine, but completely indecent. 

Daryl's eyes widened when he saw Rick crouched on the ground, his hand hovering over his lower stomach. 

“Oh.” Daryl said, simply. 

~

Daryl paced the living room like a caged animal. His ears strained to hear movement from the upstairs bathroom, but he could only make out Rick's footsteps and nothing more erotic. 

If Rick had been turned into something incredibly funny, like a cat or some sort of rodent, Daryl would have been racing in every direction to solve the problem. He wouldn't be thinking about having sex with the new creature upstairs. 

But of course, Rick – his loving, sexy, adorable husband had turned himself into a girl. A fucking girl – complete with boobs and pussy. 

Honestly, nothing in the entire world could compare to Rick's ass. Daryl could fuck Rick's little hole day and night until he ran dry and his skin was raw and aching . . . But he couldn't lie and say he didn't like pussy either. As a normal, red-blooded male, he really enjoyed fucking pussy, and he hadn't gotten any in a long, long time. He went exclusively to Rick after realizing that he was in the relationship for more than sex. 

Thank whatever God had reached down and put that “magic” just within Rick's greedy, alcohol-hungry hands. Daryl could have both things – Rick and pussy . . . If only Rick would let him. 

Daryl gave a low growl of frustration and sat down on the couch. He couldn't really think straight, imagining a pussy between Rick's long, tan thighs. It was giving him a hard-on just now, thinking about it. 

Daryl leaned back against the couch and let out a slow breath. Reaching down with a gentle hand, he grasped himself through his jeans. He winced as the aching flesh jumped to his touch, begging for more – well, begging for Rick's pussy was more like it. 

Daryl anxiously licked his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. He could see it all playing out in his head – this brilliant, and very possible, fantasy. He would have Rick's new, female body on the breaking point, aching and screaming for more by the time he was done. He would have delicious, honey-tasting, girl cum pouring down those pretty thighs. He would have Rick panting just like a cock-hungry girl. Fuck yeah, Rick would never forget it. 

Daryl's eyes popped open when he heard a low thunk from the bathroom upstairs. The sound of someone falling . . . or kneeling very hard. 

Daryl's mind was already working in overdrive. He jumped up off the couch, his heart pounding, and his cock throbbing. What had he been thinking? Yeah, Rick was his lover, who was probably still in shock from being turned into a female – but, come on! This was probably Daryl's only opportunity to fuck Rick as a girl, not to mention, get some pussy in general. Who gave a fuck about what Rick thought he did or didn't want? He was always horny for Daryl, no matter his gender. And Daryl was about to go upstairs and prove it. 

Daryl took the steps in strides, ignoring the ache in his balls the movement created. His heart thundered in his chest as he came up to the bathroom door. Pressing his ear to the door, he thought he could make out the sound of Rick panting. Even if it wasn't, it didn't matter. 

Daryl knocked, “Are you okay in there?” 

He could hear Rick sputtering around, and knew the truth right then and there. Swinging the door open, Daryl's wide eyes were met with the sight of Rick kneeling in front of the sink, one hand between his legs. He could barely glimpse the glistening, pink pussy lips. Horrified, Rick yanked his hand back and blushed rosy red. 

“Oh.” Daryl said. 

He tried to force the inflection of surprise into his voice, when he wasn't at all shocked to find Rick scouting out his new “territory.” From the looks of it, Rick had Daryl's work cut out for him. Daryl's eyes got dangerously darker, his cock impossibly harder. 

He was not going to waste this opportunity. 

 

TBC...


	3. Blooming Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daryl finally gets to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it!   
> Comment some prompts you guys would like to read!  
> Whether it be short story, or multiple chapters.  
> Has to be Rickyl!

“I. . .I was just. . .” Rick sputtered, dragging himself to his feet. 

“Touching yourself like you said you wouldn't.” Daryl finished, a pleased smile spreading itself across his lips. 

Rick looked down at his damp finger, perplexed. It smelled deep, heady, very unlike the usual scent of his sex with Daryl. But he liked it. He liked how it smelled and felt. 

“Come here.” Daryl beckoned with a crooked finger. 

“What?” Rick whispered, his cheeks blazing hot with embarrassment. 

“Come here.” Daryl said, taking a step toward Rick, “You don't know what you're doing.” 

“But, I. . I was gonna take a show-” 

“Come here.” Daryl insisted, stabbing a finger at the ground in front of him. 

Rick went to him, keeping his head down. His heart was pounding wildly, his body thrumming with pleasure. The need coursing through his veins was unlike anything he had ever felt before. If he'd had a cock at the moment, he would've cum already. But as Daryl had stated, he didn't know what he was doing with a pussy. 

Daryl placed a big, calloused hand on Rick's hip and drew him closer, so that their bodies were connected. Rick drew in a sharp breath when he felt Daryl's erection stabbing at Rick through his jeans. Daryl's fingertips traced Rick's cheekbone and jaw, drawing his chin up. Their mouths connected softly, seductively, Daryl's mouth taking control immediately. He sucked and caressed at Rick's pliant lips, flicking his tongue in and out. Rick trembled and reached up to grab at Daryl's shirt, holding on tight to keep himself from losing his balance. He felt so weak, as if all the strength had gone to fuel the powerful undercurrent of pleasure thrumming from his core and outward. 

Daryl's hands slid from Rick's hips and went down to cup his buttocks, squeezing and dragging Rick close. Rick could feel the deep, significant throbs going through Daryl's cock, straining against his jeans to get inside Rick. 

Their mouths parted for only a moment to utter twin groans before sealing together once more. Daryl dragged Rick up against the wall, his hands gliding up the curve of Rick's spine to discover Rick's breasts. He cupped them in his palms, swallowing the small, taut globes of flesh in a hot, thrilling embrace. Rick arched against the touch, his mouth tearing away from Daryl's to gasp for breath. Daryl drew his thumbs down, stroking across the nipples until they tightened to aching peaks. 

“Ahhh. . .” Rick moaned louder, grasping at Daryl's shirt with white-knuckled fists. 

Daryl's eyes shone with delight. He bit his lower lip in concentration as he caressed the puckered bits of flesh repeatedly, making them flush deep pink and ache with need. Rick squirmed, panting loudly and beginning to sweat with exhilaration. 

Daryl pressed his knee up between Rick's legs, pinning him to the wall. Rick gasped as the rough contact left his crotch burning and throbbing. He undulated his hips against Daryl's jean-clad thigh, gasping and groaning as the coarse material both aroused him and deepened the ache. 

“Oh, yeah, baby. . .” Daryl groaned palming Rick's new, wider hips. 

He tilted his head to drag one hard, dusky nipple into his mouth. Rick's hands tore at his braids, pushing his face deeper into the soft, pliable mound of flesh. Sucking deliberately, Daryl had Rick writhing and whining in only a few minutes, and the leg of his pants completely stained with abundant arousal. 

Daryl let Rick down from the wall and tilted a head toward the door, “To the bedroom?” 

Rick nodded, his cheeks flushed deep pink, his chest heaving with excited breaths. Daryl grabbed his hand and led them down the hall to the bedroom. He laid Rick out on the bed and began to divest himself of his clothing, keeping a deviant, glinting eye on Rick's female body, stretched out naked on the sheets. 

Rick's heart picked up its pace again while Daryl stripped down to his skin. He was looking at his brother in an entirely new light, from a woman's perspective. Downstairs, his new lady bits clenched with a fresh flood of arousal, highly turned on by the sight of Daryl's toned, tanned body slowly being revealed. He took in each curve and line of muscle, especially drawn to the V that preceded the bulge of Daryl's cock. A flutter overtook his lower stomach when Daryl tugged his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, putting on display his prominent, throbbing erection. 

Rick whimpered, suddenly wondering how the length and width of Daryl's impressive member would fit inside his untried, woman's body. 

It had been years since Rick had worried about taking Daryl's cock instead of enjoying the size, but he knew they had taken a long time to get that place. He also knew that anal was much different than vaginal sex, but it occurred to him that since he had never been a woman before, he was probably a virgin again. 

Daryl crawled onto the bed, a look of intense need on his features. He slipped between Rick's thighs and palmed one hip, dragging Rick's groin up against his. The hot length of Daryl's cock pressed against Rick's crotch, drawing another long moan from his lips. 

“I'm going to take you, baby.” Daryl murmured, his mouth brushing against Rick's, “Long. . . slow . . . deep . . . We will try to enjoy this while we can. . .” 

“Unnhh. . .” Rick managed a weak groan before Daryl's mouth sealed over his again. 

Daryl kissed him slower this time, dragging his tongue along the inside of Rick's lower lip before moving on to map out Rick's tongue and palate, and finally, the rim of his upper lip. Rick eagerly opened his mouth to the invasion, taking and enjoying each swipe of Daryl's sweet tongue. His body was clamped down hard, so taut with desire he could hardly part his legs around Daryl without feeling the strain. 

Daryl sucked off of Rick's upper lip and went down his neck. His teeth pressed hot, sharp marks into Rick's racing pulse and his tongue branded the skin with quick licks that made Rick shiver deep down. Rick was urging up against Daryl's mouth by the time Daryl worked his way down to Rick's tight, needy nipples. 

“Please. . .” Rick moaned, grabbing a handful of hair to pull Daryl's mouth down his chest. 

Daryl drew his thumb over one nipple a few times, working it to complete erection before lowering his mouth to blow a hot breath across the sensitive flesh. Rick gave a low whine, arching his back high to entice Daryl's mouth. Daryl chuckled softly and flicked his tongue out, tapping it a few times against the nub of tender flesh. 

Rick slammed a fist into the mattress and pulled on Daryl's hair, “Daryl, please! Stop teasing me!” 

“Mmm, they're so. . .” Daryl eyes went hazy trying to describe Rick's breasts, “Soft, and round, and . . .oh, fucking sensitive.” 

Rick twitched and groaned when Daryl followed up the description with a gentle flick to one straining nipple. His whole groin felt as if it were one fire with one needy pulse that just kept building, as if to an explosion. He had been on the verge of cumming in the bathroom before Daryl had interrupted; he didn't know if he could handle Daryl's teasing and stroking for long. 

At last, Daryl took the nipple back into his mouth, sucking it in slowly. He let out a groan, drawing Rick's body closer to his. Rick clung to Daryl's back, his nails sinking in as Daryl sucked in and out for long, torturous moments. A whine built in his throat and burst past his lips. In turn, Daryl pulled back and began to swirl his tongue around the hard, throbbing peak, causing Rick's body to sing with pleasure. 

“Ooh. . .ahhh. . Feels so good. . .” Rick murmured, scratching his nails into Daryl’s hair.

Daryl shivered in response to the touch. He smiled up at Rick for a second, then pulled his teeth back to nip softly at the tender nubs. Rick arched from the bed, crying out louder. 

“Oh, Daryl. . .Please. . .Other one. . .Do the other one!” 

Daryl eagerly moved over to the other untouched breast, immediately sucking the tightly cinched nipple into the hot prison of his mouth. Rick moaned in abandon, delighted by the new, wondrous sensations that assaulted his body. He liked it when Daryl played with his nipples when they were both male, but this. . .this was beyond compare to any of those situations. He wondered if Daryl toyed with his breasts for long enough, if Rick would cum from the sheer arousal. Rolling his hips upward, Rick searched for the hot, prodding tip of Daryl's hard cock. He could feel the stiff shaft gliding up and down against his wet pussy, arousing them both, but he wanted more. He wanted Daryl in him; he wanted Daryl to penetrate him to his very depth. 

Daryl groaned aloud and drew back, his face awash with color. He braced his hands on Rick's sides, his eyes perusing Rick's trembling body. Rick jerked, coloring deeply, when Daryl lightly smacked his inner thigh, “Spread them.” 

Swallowing against a bone dry throat, Rick slowly shifted his legs apart. He had never been embarrassed for Daryl to see him like this, completely spread out and exposed, but this territory was new. He was female down there now, with a pussy that had never been touched, never climaxed. . .

Daryl looked amused, “Wider, baby. You're a girl now. Trust me, it's possible.” 

Rick blushed hotly and parted his legs until he felt the muscles in his thighs begin to strain. The movement left him exposed, the taut muscles aching with the stretch. Daryl pursed his lips and drew his eyes down Rick's shivering body until his eyes rested like embers on Rick's wet, throbbing pussy. He leaned over Rick and placed soft fingertips on Rick's mound, just above the lips. 

“Ooh, please. . .” Rick wiggled under Daryl's gentle touch, trying to maneuver his wet, aching skin up against Daryl's hand. 

Daryl slowly dragged his fingertips down, stroking the slick lips so softly that Rick nearly screaming. His body rose from the mattress and he grabbed at the sheets, trying to contain tormented moans. It was too slow! He needed more, so much more. 

Sensing Rick's need, Daryl pressed his fingers in on the upstroke, laying open the soft folds of flesh. Daryl drew in a sharp breath, his nostrils flaring, his eyes sparking, “Fuck. . .” He whispered, swirling his fingertip through a mess of wet heat, “Fuck it. . .You're so wet.” 

Rick tilted his head back against the pillows, releasing a high-pitched, feminine moan. He ground his hips against Daryl's hand, searching for a stronger, faster touch. 

“Please. . .Oh god. . .” He groaned. 

Daryl's fingers glided up and down on the abundant slickness that dripped in fresh gushes with each second that took Rick closer to orgasm. He writhed, out of breath, mind spinning with the shocking pleasure. This feeling, this heat and aching in his core was so different from anything he had ever experienced; it was impossible to describe, but so, so intensely pleasurable it made Rick want to scream.

Rick's hips undulated urgently against Daryl's touch, twitching sharply when Daryl's finger made almost unbearable contact with his hypersensitive clitoris. 

“There, there, there. . .” Rick squealed, arching his hips up as Daryl's fingers threatened to leave the pleasure spot. 

Daryl stroked his cheek, smiling as he watched the emotions and pleasure flash across Rick's face, “I know, darling. . .Lie still. I know.” 

The reassurance did nothing to calm Rick's frazzled nerve-endings. He was so needy, completely strung out on the pleasure, he could hardly think straight. He just wanted to cum, to be relieved of the gathering pressure that pulsed constantly between his legs. He wanted to feel the orgasm tear through him, and then do it all over again. 

Suddenly, Daryl's fingers penetrated him, slipping straight into the slick, velvety heat. Rick let out a screech and latched onto Daryl's shoulders, gasping for even half a breath as Daryl's fingers began to probe inside, arching up to quickly discover a new pleasure spot. Rick's body went stiff, all the breath stolen from his lungs. He could feel every muscle going tight, the pressure getting impossibly heavy in his groin. He held his breath, waiting for it to come. 

Then, Daryl's fingers slipped away, and the threat of orgasm receded with them. Rick let out a frustrated groan, and demanded, “What. . .what was that?” 

Daryl grinned wickedly, “G-spot. You like it?” 

Rick nodded eagerly. He had heard about the g-spot, of course, but he didn't know anything about it's location or effects previous to this situation. Now he knew what he had been missing.   
“Do it again.” He pleaded, arching his hips up desperately. 

Daryl's smile was devious as his fingers stroked up to find the clitoris again. His fingers were quick, but soft, creating hot friction along the firm, aroused flesh. Rick groaned, circling his hips against the exquisite touch, determined to reach orgasm in the next few seconds or reach down there to do it himself. He could not wait for Daryl to fully enjoy and explore the pleasures of having a pussy attached to his husband for the first, and probably only time. He needed it now! 

“Daryl, please!” Rick cried out, unable to take it anymore. 

Daryl's fingers went back in, and before Rick could groan in appreciation, they were up against his g-spot once more, pressing, stroking, and. . .

Oooh. . .Oh, holy fuck! The elated thought crossed Rick's mind seconds before his whole body shattered into one, throbbing entity of pleasure. It exploded from his core and spread out like a shock wave, spasm after spasm jerking the breath out of him. Rick's eyes squeezed shut, a strangled cry struggling from his throat as indescribable pleasure washed over his body again and again, until he felt raw inside. Daryl's fingers were up against his clit again, rubbing softly, but just enough to urge to the convulsions tearing through Rick to continue. Long moments of ecstasy passed; all Rick could hear was the throbbing of his body, the heat oozing from his core and across Daryl's fingers, the frantic beating of his heart as it tried to handle the overload of pleasure. 

It was over all too quickly. Rick collapsed to the sheets, momentarily crippled by the pleasure. His limbs felt like noodles, completely relaxed, as if he were floating on a sea of bliss. 

Daryl crawled up next to him, placing arousal slick fingers in his mouth and sucking the sweet taste into his mouth. He closed his eyes, “Mmm.” 

Rick breathed heavily, turning his head to rest it against Daryl's chest, “Oh god. . .” 

“Good?” 

“Mmm, so fucking good. . .” Rick murmured, “I've never. . .never felt anything like that.” 

“You'll have to describe it to me later.” Daryl suggested, reaching over to palm one breast, “After I have fucked you, long and proper.” 

Rick groaned quietly, “I. . .I don't know if I can handle it.”

“Come on, now, Rick. You're not going to turn yourself into a woman and then leave me with a hard dick. . .” 

“No, just give me a second.” Rick said, holding up a hand, “It feels really fucking sensitive.” 

“How about I lick it for you?” Daryl suggested in a low, throaty voice. 

“Ooh, God. . .” Rick shuddered. 

Daryl was already on his way down as he asked, “Can I?” 

Rick hesitated for only a second before opening up his legs to Daryl's touch once more, “Yes . . . Yes, please.” 

Daryl laid out between Rick's legs, and dragged his fingers along the soft flesh of Rick's inner thighs. He smiled when Rick shivered and arched his hips forward. Laying a strong grip on Rick's thighs, Daryl dipped his head forward and nuzzled at the hot, wet skin. He released a groan, “You smell so fucking delicious.” 

“Ohhh. . .” Rick breathed, letting his legs fall open wider. 

Daryl nosed his way up the soft cleft, parting the wet folds for his mouth to send his talented tongue out once more. Rick gasped, his body arching of it's own accord as Daryl's tongue ran a slick path all the way up to Rick's gently throbbing clit. The flesh was still extremely sensitive, but it seemed to only make his body more responsive. Every touch made his body twitch in pleasure, the muscles growing tight again already. Rick accepted the sensations in wonderment, shocked at the possibility of cumming again so soon. 

Daryl's tongue flicked in and out several times to get Rick's complete attention before he clamped his lips over the soft folds, sucking them in hard. Rick cried out, reaching down to grab at Daryl's hair again with shaking hands. His body twitched, wanting to arch away from the unbearable pleasure, but going stiff with pleasure. Daryl sucked on the skin for several moments before releasing the folds and going after the swollen clitoris. His lips closed around the bud of flesh, sucking in again, this time not letting go. Rick gasped and groaned, his body flailing like a fish out of water. He could feel the orgasm rising up inside him again, and this time he was more prepared for it. 

He pulled at Daryl's hair harder “Daryl. . .Daryl, am I going to. . .” 

Daryl lifted his head, his wet lips grinning in delight, “I don't know. Are you?” 

“I. . I think. . .” Rick stuttered, flustered by the rapid onset of another climax. 

Daryl pushed himself up to hover over Rick, face-to-face, “Can I cum with you?” He whispered softly, stroking his fingertips along Rick's flushed cheek, “I want to be inside you.” 

Rick thought about it for only a few seconds. He wanted to feel Daryl inside him, too, not just the way they usually did it. This was so much different, but he knew the intimacy, them cumming together would more than blow his mind. He also knew that Daryl was very adept about these things, and he would go slow, aware of Rick's newly virgin state. 

“Okay.” Rick murmured, “Yes, I want to feel you.” 

Daryl suppressed a broad grin, “All right, just lift your legs and try to relax, okay?” 

Rick nodded, “Okay.” 

He pulled his legs up, laying himself completely open to Daryl. Daryl slid forward and began to rub his cock along the wet cleft, smearing arousal and saliva and along the shaft and over the head. He gave a shaky moan and grabbed at Rick's leg. 

“Oh, God. . .Want you so bad. . .” 

Typically, Rick couldn't find a reason to be quiet in bed, but he was so overwhelmed by pleasure and what was about to happen that he couldn't even get his mouth around the simple response. 

A second later, Rick felt the head of Daryl's cock up against his entrance, before the slow pressure began. He gasped, his muscles drawing tight at the invasion before he recalled Daryl's gentle words. Relax. He had to relax. Rick blew out a long breath and forced his muscles to go lax. Daryl was sliding into him at a slow, but steady pace, pushing back the resistance with as little force as possible. 

Rick cried out, grabbing at Daryl's arm. It hurt. Goddamnit, it hurt. He didn't want it to hurt, because everything so far had been so pleasurable and amazing. He wanted to have sex with Daryl, real penetration and lovemaking. 

Daryl paused, “You okay?” 

Rick nodded, “I want you in me.” 

“Okay.”

Daryl readjusted his grip on Rick's bent legs and pressed forward again. Rick gasped, certain he felt something inside him snap free. He really had been a virgin. . .

Daryl paused for a second, watching as Rick's distressed expression slowly smoothed out. 

“Move.” Rick urged, undulating his hips, “Please, baby, move!” 

Daryl eased into a slow, deep rhythm, pushing in and out of Rick's tight space. They groaned together, each taken by the intensity of the pleasure, the connection. 

Daryl leaned over Rick, rolling hips in a quicker, gyrating motion that made Rick's body open up to the intrusion. 

“God, you're so tight. . .” Daryl whispered, wide, dark eyes meeting Rick's. 

Rick groaned, “Feels good.” 

“Gonna make it feel better.” Daryl promised. 

His hips dragged in ragged thrusts against Rick, quickening the pace into a needy tempo. Rick gasped, trying to understand the pleasure throbbing through his body, trying to catch up as it burned into his core with the first flame of climax. 

Rick experimentally rolled his hips up against Daryl's, and was pleased to find a new wave of pleasure flashing through him. He moaned aloud and repeated the action. Daryl grunted in his ear and pushed his hand under Rick's lower back to guide them together. 

The method was new, but the feeling of being connected, the intimacy that bound their souls together had not changed. Rick clung to Daryl as they both surged toward the pleasure, their hips meeting in loud, smacking thrusts, their bodies searing together deep inside Rick's tight, hot body. 

Daryl began gasping in Rick's ear and slowed the pace of his thrusts, “I'm gonna cum. . .” 

“It's okay.” Rick murmured, certain he would've already blown his load if their positions had been switched. 

“No, you're cumming with me.” Daryl replied, his voice certain and determined. 

He drew back and grabbed one of the pillows from the head of the bed. He directed Rick to lift his hips and pushed the pillow under Rick's ass to the support them. Sliding his palms under Rick's thighs, he tilted Rick's hips up against the pillow. He laid a soft kiss on the curve of Rick's calf and shot his husband a hot gaze, “I can get in you deeper this way.” 

Rick swallowed hard and nodded dumbly. 

Daryl slid forward again, penetrating Rick deeply. Rick instantly felt the difference the pillow had made. He groaned aloud and grabbed at the sheets for support. Daryl slung Rick's ankles over his shoulders and plowed forward, driving his cock in, deeper and deeper, it seemed, with each thrust. His hand darted between them, where their bodies were connected, stroking at Rick's tightening clit with an expert thumb. Rick writhed against the pillow, gaining little leverage with his feet up in the air. Daryl was bearing down on him hard, and Rick wanted to meet his thrusts with the same needy desperation. Daryl grabbed Rick's hip with one hand to keep him still and dragged his thumb in quick, firm strokes across Rick's clitoris. 

Rick threw his head back against the sheets, moaning in abandon. He could feel the pleasure swirling low in his stomach, gathering to the point of explosion once more. His muscles drew taut, clamping like a hot, wet vice around Daryl's swollen dick. 

“Jesus. . .” Daryl panted. 

He pushed in to the hilt and stayed there for a moment, so deep Rick could feel his balls wanting to get sucked in too. Rick made a soft mewling sound and writhed under Daryl's weight. Daryl's thumb was moving in a quick circle around Rick's clitoris, dragging him to the edge, almost to orgasm. 

Then he pulled back and took off at a quick pace once more, stabbing into the tight, wet heat with rapid thrusts that pushed them both over the edge. Rick came first, his body squeezing so tight around Daryl's cock that Daryl released a sharp, breathless cry. Rick bucked up against him, his body convulsing in uncontrollable fits of pleasure that nearly had him sobbing from their intensity. His whole body was singing with the pleasure, from his flesh, to blood, to his bones. And Daryl just kept coming, his cock slamming into the sensitive, wet hole until he, too, reached climax. Rick gasped aloud, his insides tensing up again as Daryl's hips hammered in quick, spastic jerks against Rick's lapsing body. Hot liquid exploded inside him, filling him to the brim with flesh and wetness. 

Daryl collapsed into a heap of weak, trembling flesh and sticky drops of cum. He reached over to wrap an arm around Rick. 

“That was so. . .” 

They both began to speak at once, then met each other's eyes, giggling shyly.

Rick licked his lips and gazed at Daryl from beneath thick lashes, “I'm glad we decided to stay home.” 

“Me too.” Daryl grinned, “I don't think this is such a curse after all.” 

“It does have to be reversed at some point. . .” Rick shrugged his shoulder, “But this part is. . .so amazing.” 

Daryl grinned and cuddled closer, “Once we've both rested, I can give it to you again.” 

“You kind of glossed over the part where you ate me out. . .” Rick replied, casually. 

Daryl's eyes flashed with wicked delight, “So you liked that, did you?” 

Rick nodded, slyly, “I want you to get down there and suck me off.” 

Daryl swallowed hard, his hand grasping at Rick's inner thigh, “Jesus, Rick. . .I think I'm hard again already.”

TBC....


	4. Thoughtful Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl misses his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go!

The next morning, Rick started awake, wondering if it had all been a terrible, wonderful dream. The thick, suffocating weight of his dreads were in his face, and the room was uncomfortably hot. He threw the sheets back and batted at his hair to clear it from his eyes. With a groan, he realized that the curse was still in place. And though he had woken with a fright, his little breasts had hard nipples and his lower regions were stirring with fresh, warm tingling. It was similar to waking up with morning wood, but so much better. 

Rick turned in the bed, calling, “Daryl?” 

His husband's side of the bed was empty, but Rick quickly detected the scent of breakfast cooking. His next move was to look at the bedside alarm clock and determine exactly how late it was. He sank back against the sheets when he saw that it was past three in the afternoon. Daryl must have called them off from work again today. 

Rick began to climb out of the bed, wondering if he had confused the need to relieve himself with arousal. He usually had a process where he got up each morning, made himself presentable for breakfast and started the day with a mountain of eggs and bread, a tall glass of milk. . .All those things were starting to sound very appealing. 

Suddenly the door swung open, and Daryl shouldered his way into the room, carrying a tray of delicious smelling food. A delighted smile was set firmly on his lips and his eyes were twinkling. 

“Don't move from that bed.” He warned. 

Rick sat back down, his mouth falling open, “You made me breakfast?” 

Daryl brought the tray down to Rick's lap and motioned to the steaming eggs, waffles, and a pile of strawberries, “Obviously.” 

“Wow.” Rick murmured, “Thank you, so much.” 

Daryl's smile faded as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Taking Rick's hand, he said, “You know, we had a lot. . .like, a lot of fun yesterday, but I know you're really stressed out about this, so I thought I'd do something nice for you.” 

Rick bit his lower, feeling a dew of tears in his eyes, “Thank you, Daryl.” 

“We're gonna get this thing figured out, okay?” Daryl reached out to lift Rick's chin. 

Rick nodded, turning his face into Daryl's hand, “Okay.” 

Daryl climbed onto the bed with Rick and held one smooth hand, tracing the long, perfect fingers, and peppering it with dozens of soft, loving kisses while Rick ate with the other hand. He was suddenly very hungry, and Daryl was the perfect cook. Though he didn't fully at admit it, Daryl had a domestic side that tended to emerge when Rick was in distress. 

Rick quickly went through the eggs and the waffles, and moved onto the strawberries with delight. His fingers were a mess from the powdered sugar that Daryl had loaded the waffles with, and as he delved into the strawberries, a wealth of juice poured down his hand. 

“Did you bring napkins?” Rick asked as he popped the last strawberry between his lips. 

Daryl seemed more interested in making love to Rick's hand. He brushed his lips along the knuckles and murmured, “Nope I forgot.” 

“I guess I'll have to lick them.” Rick replied, sliding a suggestive glance over at Daryl. 

Daryl paused with his lips parted over the first knuckle. His dark eyes roamed over Rick's face, then drifted lower, checking out the perky globes of Rick's breasts. Lifting his mouth and beckoning a hand, he replied, “Let me.” 

Rick blinked large eyes and extended his sugar and juice coated fingers. He pressed his index up against Daryl's mouth, biting his lower lip as it slid into the slick warmth. Daryl urged closer, sucking hard on Rick's finger and releasing a quiet moan. His fingers grasped at Rick's hip, pushing the tray out of the way. Rick pulled his hand back, dragging Daryl's eagerly sucking mouth with it, and nearly pulling Daryl onto his lap. Daryl's hands groped at Rick's body, finding the warm curves of his hips, scaling his ribcage, and at last, laying claim to the small, firm breasts. 

Sucking off of Rick's finger, he murmured in a husky tone, “I want you.” 

Rick pressed his middle finger into Daryl's mouth, “This is the one I used to play with myself last night after you fell asleep.” 

Daryl groaned and squeezed Rick's breasts tighter. He sucked Rick's middle finger in and out, closing his eyes to imagine the digit stroking those pretty, pink lips open and swirling against the swollen clit, pressing in deep. . .

Daryl pulled back, panting hard, “Jesus.” 

Rick sank down lower against the pillow, and batted his lashes, “I want you in me.” 

Daryl pushed the covers out of the way in a rush to get Rick's naked, female body uncovered and spread out in front of him. Rick's legs parted without Daryl's asking, and he drew his thighs up to his sides to make himself open up. 

“Fuck. . .” Daryl swore, reaching down to cup the hot, wet center of Rick's body. 

His fingers slid up against exquisitely hot slickness that made his insides quiver and his cock twitch like mad. He pressed a finger forward, finding Rick's already gaping hole and delving inside. Rick gasped and arched from the bed, his face twisting in pleasure. Daryl grabbed at his hip, holding him place as he slowly began to knife his fingers in and out. 

“D-Daryl. . .” Rick panted, rolling his hips desperately against Daryl's thrusting fingers, “What. . . what you did yesterday. . .the spot. . .” 

Daryl smiled in wicked delight, and arched his fingers up, probing for Rick's g-spot with practiced fingertips. Rick began to squirm harder, the flush rising up his cheeks like a wave. His hands batted wildly at the sheets, and his hips bucked against Daryl's hold. Daryl drew his fingertips in a tight circle against the tender spot, slowly adding pressure with each circuit, until Rick was panting hard, and releasing little squeaks of pleasure. His eyes slid open, dazed with pleasure, gazing up at Daryl as if for the first time in bed. 

“You wanna cum for me, baby?” Daryl murmured, letting his fingers ease off of Rick's quaking g-spot. 

Rick began to nod rapidly, one hand reaching down to grope for Daryl's wrist. He ground his hips down against Daryl's hand, begging for more of the same treatment. 

“Yes, please. . .” He whimpered. 

Daryl withdrew his fingers, leaving Rick frowning and pouting. Daryl smiled and dragged his finger up to Rick's clit, biting his lip when he felt how swollen and needy the bit of flesh was. Rick was ready to cum, but Daryl wanted to make this unlikely blessing last as long as possible. 

“Oohh, yes. . .There, too.” Rick practically kitty-purred. 

Daryl ducked his head while Rick's eyes were still shut and brought his lips to the mouth-watering sweetness of Rick's gushing arousal. He started off with a few quick strokes that got Rick's attention and his fingers grabbing at Daryl's hair. Though Daryl had already thoroughly enjoyed and explored this act on Rick yesterday, he couldn't quite get enough of the decadent, rich taste of Rick's girl come. It was like eating honey directly from the comb; it couldn't get any fresher, any sweeter. 

 

Daryl passed his tongue over both soft folds, and sucked them clean of any arousal. Rick squirmed harder, his nails scratching at the scalp between Daryl's cornrows. The sound of his moaning was almost unbearable to Daryl's already hard, aching dick. He wanted to cum really bad now, but he also wanted to eat Rick out while he still could. There probably wouldn't be another chance in the near future of Rick's dick being transformed into a pussy. 

Poking his tongue between the lips, Daryl blazed a quick, hot trail up to the clitoris and swirled the tip of his tongue firmly against the tender flesh. Rick whimpered a response and went still, hoping to keep the delightful pressure long enough for him to cum. Daryl only let the stroking go on for a few moments before he closed his mouth around the tender bud, sucking it in harder. A loud gasp tore from Rick's throat, and his spine curved sharply from the mattress. His legs closed in on either side of Daryl's head as his whole body went taut with the threat of orgasm. Daryl reached up to force Rick's legs open again and went after the tender, quivering clitoris once more. He clamped his lips tight around the sensitive nub and employed the use of his tongue within the confines of his mouth. Drawing quick, tight figure eights around Rick's clitoris, he laid a hand on Rick's lower stomach to test Rick's reaction to the touch. Daryl could feel the muscles quivering and clamping down harder and harder; the faster he moved his tongue, the tighter Rick's clitoris became, the more he went stiff to concentrate on the pleasure. 

With a ragged cry, Rick exploded against Daryl's mouth, his pussy spasming in rush after rush of pleasure. His hips bucked wildly, slamming vigorously into Daryl's mouth. Daryl grabbed onto Rick's hips to keep his mouth up against that sweet, dripping hole, where the evidence of Rick's pleasure spilled forth in a hot rush of wetness. Daryl eagerly lapped it up, humming in pleasure as the sharp, delicious taste assaulted his mouth. Rick went limp against the bed, moaning quietly as Daryl licked every last drop of arousal of the tender flesh. 

Daryl sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “I'm so glad you turned yourself into a girl.” 

Rick smiled weakly, “I don't know how girls handle this. . .It's so. . .strong.” 

Daryl crawled up next to Rick and curled up beside him, “I'm going to give it to you again here in a bit.” 

Rick's eyes glazed over in desire, “Your cock?” 

Daryl nodded, “I'm gonna put it in you so deep.” 

Rick turned to face Daryl, rubbing his palms over Daryl's pecs, “Balls deep. .” 

“Mhmm.” Daryl mumbled a reply as their lips met sloppily. The wet kiss lasted for only a few moments before Rick hiked his leg up over Daryl's hip and began to grind his pussy up against Daryl's throbbing shaft. Daryl groaned, “I'm gonna plow you into this bed.” 

“Oh, yeah. . .” Rick encouraged, pressing his breasts up against Daryl's chest and pinching wantonly at one nipple, “I like it hard.” 

Daryl slapped Rick's hand away from his breast and replaced it with his own. He pushed it up against the other, creating a dip of cleavage. Pinching at the hard nub of flesh, he whispered, “Is that hard enough?” 

Rick cried out, rocking his hips harder against Daryl's, “Harder, babe!” 

Daryl pinched the nipple harder and gave it a twist, drawing a strangled screech from Rick's lips. He dipped his head and caught the nipple up in his mouth, sucking away like a child deprived of milk. Rick cupped the back of Daryl's head, dragging his mouth up against his chest and panting in wild exertion. His hips ground the wet place between his legs against Daryl's cock, making Daryl realize that Rick had grown extremely aroused once more. 

Daryl let go of the nipple and lifted his head, “On you stomach.” 

Rick hesitated for a second, his lips open, his cheeks bright pink. 

“Now.” Daryl insisted, rising up on his knees, “Get a pillow under there and show me your ass.” 

Rick grabbed at the pillows cluttering the head of the bed and bent over a particularly fluffy one. He looked over his shoulder for approval, “Is that good?” 

“Perfect.” Daryl moved between Rick's legs to cup of his smooth, round ass. It wasn't much different from his ass as a male, but it was what lay beneath that enticed Daryl. He kneaded Rick's buttocks, stretching the flesh open to get a glimpse at his other, puckered hole, the one Daryl usually fucked. It was an alluring prospect – anal with a girl – but Daryl couldn't pass up pussy while he had it in his grasp. 

Daryl pushed Rick's legs apart and felt for his pussy. It was all slick and drooling for him again, quivering with the anticipation of penetration. Daryl swirled his fingers around a few times before grabbing his dick and pressing it up against the wet hole. He dragged his cockhead along the hot, plentiful arousal, getting his cock all wet before he pressed inside. He took Rick's hips in his hand and dragged them back while he pushed forward, impaling Rick on his cock. They hadn't tried this position yet, but the moment Daryl was inside, he wondered why. It was a pleasurable shock for both of them, Daryl's cock going to deep, balls deep like he had said. Daryl felt himself fit all the way in without resistance, and then some. 

“Oh. . .oh my god. . .” Rick whimpered, his hands clutching at the sheets. 

Daryl let out a heavy breath and leaned over Rick for several moments, just letting his cock rest inside, “Fuck. . .so deep. . .” 

“Daryl. . .” Rick whined, arching his hips. 

Daryl bit down on his lower lip and pulled his hips back until just the tip was inside. Rick quivered, then let out a cry when Daryl pushed all the way back in. He squirmed against the pillow, his round little tush arching up and down each time Daryl thrust back into him, tip to base. Daryl kept the pace steady, in and out, deeper and deeper, so hot and hypnotizing. Daryl felt his mouth fall open in pleasure, his fingers tighten down on Rick's hip. 

Rick groaned louder and thrust back against him. He was impatient, even more so as a girl, it seemed. His round ass doing those sexy rotations was starting to sway Daryl into moving the encounter faster. Daryl grabbed at one buttock, squeezing the tight flesh in his hand and watching his cock move in and out underneath. 

“You want it harder?” He whispered. 

Rick began to nod, grinding his ass into Daryl and his crotch into the pillow. 

Daryl drew his hand back and delivered a quick smack to Rick's butt cheek. Rick gasped, but only commenced to ride against Daryl's cock faster. Daryl grabbed at Rick's other hip, pulling him in harder and bringing his opposite hand down at the same time. 

“Is that the kind of hard you like?” Daryl demanded, smacking at Rick's flank like a rodeo pony. 

“Yes!” Rick cried, thrashing against the pillow. 

Daryl rolled his hips faster against Rick, pushing and grinding his cock inside the tight, clenching heat that seemed to only grow wetter with each encounter of hand and buttock. Daryl could feel Rick wanting to come again, and his dick was in agreement. The spasms were starting flutter low in his stomach, grabbing at his dick with needy pulses. 

Daryl pulled back and flipped Rick over, eager to make Rick come all over again. Rick's ass settled against the pillow and he pulled his legs up. His face was hot and flushed, his little nipples hard as pebbles. His wet core was dark pink, throbbing and dripping with need, and still wide open for Daryl. Daryl slammed back in, moaning aloud as his balls slapped against Rick's ass. He shifted into a quick, shallow pace, rubbing Rick in all the right ways and quickly working himself to orgasm. Reaching down, he pressed his thumb up against Rick's clitoris, finding it wet and swollen. Rick cried out, writhing against the pillow and grabbing at Daryl's arms and neck. 

“Oh, yes. . .” Rick groaned. 

Daryl could feel the tight channel starting to clamp down around him. Daryl released a low moan as the orgasm started to life inside him. He could feel it racing up his cock, coming so fast. . .He ground his thumb faster against Rick's clitoris eager for his husband to come with him. 

“Come on, baby.” He urged, dragging his thumb against swelling, tender skin. 

Rick greeted him with a low moan, and came with a gush of hot wetness and a wave of spasms. Daryl cried out, lost to ecstasy as Rick's pussy went impossibly tight around him. He lost all sense of reality or awareness, his body jerking and convulsing uncontrollably. He couldn't think about anything else except for the fact that he was inside of Rick, and they were both coming. They were coming together, a beautiful picture of ecstasies clashing and melding, their bodies fused together by heat and wet. 

At last, Daryl collapsed over top Rick, breathing loudly against Rick's sweaty neck. Rick lay prone beneath him, his own breaths gusting across Daryl's shoulder in a synchronized rhythm. He patted Daryl's back, “You're. . .you're crushing me.” 

Daryl rolled off of him, “Sorry. . .You drained me.” 

Rick giggled and curled up next to him. They lay entangled in a heap of sweaty but satisfied flesh for several minutes, trading soft kisses and caresses until Rick urged against him, “Let's do it again.” 

“I don't think we have time.” Daryl shook his head. 

“Time? Time for what?” Rick demanded, “I thought you called us off from work.” 

“I did.” Daryl nodded, “So we can go talk to that shady bar tender that dosed you with girl potion.” 

Rick's expression was crestfallen, “Oh Daryl. . .I told you I didn't want to go out.” 

“I know, but we have to.” Daryl said, rising from the bed, “As fun and exciting as this has been, I need my husband back.” 

Rick chewed the inside of his cheek and looked down at his lap, “I guess you're right.” 

“We have a whole other life that doesn't involve sex.” Daryl continued, “And I know this is gonna sound like straight bullshit coming from me, but I think it's more important.” 

Rick lifted his chin and tossed hair out of his eyes, “This is because you miss anal, isn't it?” 

Daryl began to laugh, “Just 'cause you look like a girl doesn't mean you can start acting insecure like one.” 

Rick dropped the act and joined Daryl's laughter, “Okay, but be honest.” 

Daryl shrugged, “It's not about pussy or anal, Rick. It's you. If you got turned into some kind of animal, I'd probably still fuck the life out of you.” 

Rick pressed a hand over his mouth, laughing, “Oh God, that is disgusting!” 

Daryl circled the bed to cradle Rick's face in his hands, “I'm just saying, I could never resist you.” He sank to the bed beside Rick and lined their faces up, nearly a mirrored image with Rick's make up gone, “Whatever magic that guy gave you, it's never going to be as strong as what you do to me.” 

Rick's eyes brightened and he leaned into kiss Daryl's mouth, “That's so sweet.” 

Daryl smiled and returned Rick's kiss with a quick peck on the mouth, “Enjoy it, because you may not hear it again.” 

“Oh, you ass.” Rick laughed, slapping his arm, “Go get in the shower already. We need to go talk to that shady bar tender.”   
Daryl smiled. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. Now go!”  
Daryl jumped up from the bed to avoid further slaps and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes on his way to the bathroom. He didn't want Rick to see that he was already getting hard again, with all the talk about anal. He really did miss it. . .

TBC….


End file.
